Je ne m'attendais pas à ça
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Le Hippie n'a pas le coeur à rire en ce moment. Le Hippie va mal. Il a peur, et porte un lourd secret en lui, du genre de ceux qui peuvent ruiner votre vie, ou au contraire souder une famille comme jamais, un couple, deux êtres... Mais pour ça, il faudrait que l'autre concerné l'aime. Qu'il veuille de lui. Et ça... S'il le savait... Yaoi - Patron x Hippie - MPREG - Recueil d'OS \
1. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça

**Eeeet c'est le come-back de ma série d'OS Patron x Hippie MPREG ! :D**

 **Bonjour mes chéries, ici la Biche et oui, vous avez bien lu, je ressors mes petits OS du placard parce que...**

 **Holy crap. Ils me manquaient, voilà ! TwT**

 **Bon et d'un autre côté, vous avez été assez nombreuses à m'en parler durant la Japan Expo, ou en privé (Hein, HippiqueAndYDeaLD ? :p) ce qui m'a grandement motivée alors...Voilà, remise en ligne de mes deux premiers OS, et une suite prévue pour bientôt. :'3**

 **Bon sur-ce ne perdons pas de temps, on y va !**

 **Rating : T, pour yaoi, MPreg, vulgarité Patronesque,...**

 **Disclaimer : Bah le Patron et le Hippie ne m'appartiennent toujours pas quoi ! XD Pas plus que SLG et Mathieu donc voilà, seuls les OS sont de moi.**

 **Playlist :**

 **Stairway to Heaven – Led Zeppelin**

 **What is Love ? - Lea Michelle**

 **Étrange – Dobacaracol**

 **Chandelier – Sia (Ou version Sam Tsui)**

 **Allez... Bonne (re)lecture, mes chéries. :)**

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça

Il n'oserait pas le regarder en face, si l'occasion venait à se présenter à nouveau. Ou… Du moins plus. Tout plutôt que de recroiser l'éclat de la lumière se réfléchissant dans ses lunettes de soleil et sur son crâne fraîchement rasé.

Non, comment aurait-il pu de toute façon, après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après ce qu'il savait ?

… Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Assis au bord du canapé de la maisonnée Sommet, son chapeau fétiche posé nonchalamment sur la tête et déjà son troisième joint de la journée à la main, il regardait les autres s'affairer, vaquer à leurs occupations, tous trop pressés pour s'intéresser à lui. Comme d'habitude. Un jour de plus, comme il y en avait déjà tant eu, et comme il y en aurait encore toute une flopée d'ici à ce que leur dernier souffle ne se décide à venir.

Il secoua lentement la tête à cette idée décidément trop sombre pour lui, souriant béatement comme il le faisait toujours. La fumée qui s'échappait du petit cylindre incandescent de papier et d'herbes lui montait à la tête, lui titillait les narines, l'invitant à tirer une bouffée de plus, prêt à lui offrir un aller simple pour le pays des licornes, des couleurs, des sensations et de la douce folie qui était la sienne, loin de toutes les mornes priorités de la vie réelle. Il était mieux ainsi, dans les vapeurs de quelque drogue, l'esprit libre de tout tracas. Pendant un temps du moins, car au final, la réalité le rattrapait toujours. C'était inévitable.

Et en l'état actuel des choses, la réalité lui déplaisait. Énormément. A peu près autant que le moment où il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus rien à consommer, synonyme d'une courte période de sevrage le temps de faire jouer de ses relations pour s'en procurer de nouveau un plein carton, sans annotation ni adresse, livré la plupart du temps par celui que tous connaissaient comme étant le plus grand criminel que la Terre ait porté. Cette si belle planète, si bleue, si ronde, si verdoyante par endroits… Bleue, comme une orange… Tant mutilée par la main de l'Homme, cette chose égoïste et dépourvue de reconnaissance, de loin la créature la plus indigne dont elle ait pu enfanter.

Ouais… Pauvre Terre. Elle avait été mal inspirée sur ce coup-là.

Le Hippie laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres l'épaisse fumée blanche qu'il venait de tirer du joint à cette pensée, un étrange sourire à la fois mélancolique et hilare sur les lèvres. Très mal inspirée même, c'était fou de se planter à ce point quand même !

Sérieusement, les poissons, les oiseaux, les ornithorynques, les hérissons et les protées, ça suffisait pas ? Ça lui avait réellement semblé si vital que ça de rajouter l'abomination qu'était l'être humain au milieu de ce charmant tableau ? Comme si tout aurait été trop parfait pour subsister sans lui ?

C'était peut être ça au fond. Sans l'Homme le monde aurait peut être été trop parfait, voire ressemblant au Nirvana pour pouvoir continuer d'exister sans une quelconque once d'ombre, de mal.

… Il n'empêche pas que quelques tremblements de terre et un tsunami de temps à autre, ça aurait largement suffit !

… _T'en as trop pris Gros, sans déconner._ _Vraiment trop._

Il regarda Maître Panda passer devant lui, le nez plongé dans le cahier au sein duquel il rédigeait toutes les chansons de sa rubrique, et lui adressa un sourire franc, doux en voyant l'homme en kigurumi lever les yeux du carnet pour le saluer d'un geste de la main. Il l'aimait bien, le Panda. Il était gentil, même si le dernier épisode de SLG l'avait exposé sous un jour nettement moins meilleur et une bien plus sale gueule, et il respectait la nature lui ! Et puis, il lui accordait un peu d'importance, ça changeait de ceux qui, en ces lieux, ne le voyaient un peu que comme une plante aussi verte que celle qu'il fumait à longueur de journée.

Oui, vraiment, c'était un chouette petit, le nouveau.

Pas comme tous ici, du moins.

Le Hippie remis son chapeau en place, distraitement, avant de se décider à se lever pour aller rejoindre son cher refuge, le Combi vert mousse qui stagnait dehors. Son cocon, son univers.

Au moins là bas, il aurait la paix. Pas de regard, pas de manifestation de leur pseudo-sainte société de consommation.

Pas de fausse humanité, pas de tentative de sourires puant l'hypocrisie. Juste lui et son voyage dans un monde bien haut delà de ce que les autres ne pourraient jamais connaître. Un monde de saveurs et de couleurs. Parfait.

Enfin, à l'odeur d'herbe brûlée et aux couleurs délicieusement psychédéliques, plus exactement.

* * *

Il ne le sentait pas.

Le Prof s'était réveillé avec le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, et malgré tout ses efforts, cette idée ne lui était pas sortie de la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, inlassablement.

Pourtant, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire Il était allé délivrer la fatale sentence qui l'avait accueillie dans son semblant de laboratoire au premier concerné, oui.

S'il avait du se faire violence pour le faire ? Oui.

S'il aurait préféré se taire et oublier tout ça ? Oui.

S'il avait été déchirant de voir un de ses homologues s'effondrer devant lui, face à ses mots qu'il avait pourtant voulu les plus rassurants et les plus doux possibles ? Oui.

S'il avait pleuré en retournant dans son petit laboratoire improvisé ?

… Définitivement oui. Et en maudissant la raison de tout ce bordel, en passant.

Parce que les gens lui parlaient. Tous. Ils se croyaient être les seuls à le faire, et pourtant, au final, il était celui qui en savait toujours le plus dans la maison grâce aux aveux des uns et aux ragots des autres. La Science Infuse, en bref.

Mais là, pour la peine, il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à savoir ça. Nan, réellement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, à l'autre psychopathe en noir ? Hein ? Les vacances d'été avaient-elles suffit à lui griller assez de neurones, qu'importe par quel délicieux et illégal moyen il serait passé pour un tel résultat d'ailleurs, pour en arrivent là ?

Oh. De toute façon, que pourrait-il trouver à dire, s'il allait le mettre au parfum et en profiter pour lui secouer les puces ? C'était leur problème, pas le sien. Même pas le leur en passant, seulement celui de leur homologue. Il en aurait rien à foutre, lui. Toujours utiliser, toujours profiter, puis sourire, allumer une cigarette, tourner les talons et s'enfuir comme un lâche. Pas d'attache, pas d'avenir. Pas d'espoir.

Profiter. Et abuser du bonheur éphémère offert par des corps sans noms à ses yeux car nombreux, infiniment trop nombreux, jusqu'au point de rupture, jusqu'à la brisure, jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir y trouver. Jouer avec les âmes, les sentiments, les cœurs et la chair, jusqu'à tout consommer, jusqu'à tout réduire en cendres. Vouloir, prendre, jouir et détruire.

Il était écœuré par un mode de vie aussi malsain et aussi décousu. Vraiment.

Le garçon en blouse tournait en rond dans son laboratoire, essayant en vain de trouver une occupation pour s'aérer l'esprit et ne plus penser à tout ça. Ça ne le concernait pas, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Ça ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs, et puis, il n'était pas venu le voir pour ça à la base, le Hippie !

Alors pourquoi une obsession pareille, bon sang ! Y avait-il seulement une raison au fait que cette nouvelle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?

… Oui, bien sûr qu'il y en avait eu une. Et une sacrée inquiétude même ! Ça touchait sa famille quand même, sa fratrie !

Et puis zut, on parlait pas d'une anémie ou d'un rhume !

La question n'était pas de savoir si ça le touchait en fait.

Le scientifique s'était arrêté net de marcher, les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes. C'était ça en fait, le problème majeur dans l'histoire. Bien plus encore que de la gravité de ce qui arrivait à leur si cher écologiste qui n'avait les pieds sur terre qu'environ trois jours par an. Bien plus encore que de se dire que le pauvre Hippie allait avoir du souci à se faire pour expliquer tout ceci au plus pourri d'entre eux, si seulement il acceptait déjà ne serait-ce que de remarquer sa présence. C'était qu'il ne savait pas comment pareille chose avait pu arriver, c'était improbable ! Impossible !

 _C'est impossible physiquement parlant, même génétiquement ! On a le même ADN ! Le même corps ! Nous l'aurions su si on avait la seule particularité physique capable de provoquer un tel miracle ! Alors diantre, pourquoi ?_

Le Prof remercia intérieurement Mathieu de leur avoir rasé le crâne quelques jours auparavant, pour le bien de l'émission. Il se serait réellement arraché les cheveux sinon, pour la peine.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre au « pourquoi ? » du Hippie quand il avait fini de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et ça le rendait malade, d'avoir du se contenter d'un simple « Il est des choses que nul ne peut expliquer pour le moment, pas même moi...».

C'était pas une réponse ça.

Et le Hippie, lui, était Dieu seul savait où dans la maison, probablement aussi perdu que ce que le Prof pensait qu'il devait l'être en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi secoué, d'aussi stupéfait… Jamais…

Et pire encore, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir son ami anti-capitaliste se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras, l'étreignant maladroitement, gauchement, en lui parlant du Patron de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Avec un tel désespoir. Avec une telle détresse dans la voix.

Et pourtant avec un tel respect qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à lui reprocher, après sa tirade. Ni son inconscience, ni une quelconque connerie qu'il aurait pu faire, ni même son côté un peu niais et rêveur sur les bords. Et encore moins les sentiments qu'il avait tenté de lui décrire entre deux déchirants sanglots. Surtout pas, pour le coup !

 _C'est surréaliste. Ça ne peut pas arriver, tout ça… C'était si irréel…_

Le scientifique lissa un pli sur sa blouse de la main, sans même le regarder. Il était nerveux. Préoccupé. Il avait peur pour le Hippie. Autant les autres, dans une situation du genre, il aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller, autant lui…

Bah c'était le Hippie quoi. L'élément de la maison qu'on avait presque tendance à oublier tant il était discret et surtout celui qui avait toujours tendance à voir le verre plus à moitié plein que l'inverse…

Et la sorte d'homme brisé qu'il avait vainement essayé de rassurer n'était pas le Hippie qu'il connaissait.

 _C'est pas bon du tout ça, putain._

Il devait en parler.

Mais à qui ?

Le Prof prit dix secondes pour y réfléchir puis soupira bruyamment et se décida à quitter son antre, d'un pas vif.

Il était temps de le mettre face à ce qu'était réellement la vie, l'autre abruti en costard.

* * *

Première cigarette de la journée, du café bien noir comme il l'aimait, et tout ça après une nuit passée avec Tatiana, sa préférée. Que demander de plus ?

Ouais, franchement, il ne lui manquait guère plus à bien y penser.

Si, éventuellement, que le gamin baisse le son de sa console de jeu, à laquelle il jouait tranquillement installé sur la chaise à côté de lui dans la cuisine, complètement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il ne rejoignait de temps à autre que pour mordre dans son croissant. Mais ça, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à pareil honneur, puisqu'au mieux, il n'aurait qu'une cinglante remarque de la peluche géante qui était penché sur ses paroles de chansons, une tasse de thé de bambou fumant devant lui. « Chacun sa liberté, Patron, on vient pas te chercher des noises quand tu fous le bordel à trois heures du matin avec une de tes filles sans identité, alors t'es gentil et tu la fermes. Ou tu sors.».

A choisir il préférait faire avec, et que tout aille au mieux pour tout le monde. Ça serait très bien comme ça, la journée commençait bien après tout.

… Enfin il pensait qu'elle commençait bien.

Ça, c'était avant que le Prof ne débarque dans la cuisine en furie, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un des yeux en marmonnant tout un tas de mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, pour peu que les dires du scientifique lui eussent été accessibles et l'eussent intéressé. Hors, on y était pas encore, quelque soit le cas sur lequel on se penchait.

\- Il est où le Patron ? J'ai quelque chose à régler avec lui, lança-t-il soudainement, de façon parfaitement audible, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Et en effet, à en juger par sa voix, il lui en voulait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le Patron soupira, puis prit le temps de tirer une taffe, voire même deux, avant de se décider à s'avancer du coin de la cuisine dans lequel il avait calé sa chaise, relativement peu enclin à se prendre des remontrances dans la figure de bon matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, Quatre Yeux ?

\- Nettoie tes hublots de temps en temps, ça changera. Tu m'veux quoi ?

\- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

\- T'as qu'à pas me sauter dessus à onze heures du matin. Bon accouche, tu voulais me parler ?

Le Panda et le Geek avaient interrompu leurs activités, fixant les deux antagonistes avec surprise. Enfin, surtout le Prof en fait. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de venir se frotter au Patron, il n'était pas connu pour être une personnalité dotée d'un fort caractère après tout… Pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds comme ça, ça devait être grave, au minimum.

\- Tu as vu le Hippie récemment ?

… Hein ?

Le Patron fixa le scientifique avec de grands yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes noires. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi lui demander ça à lui, qui passait la moitié de sa vie dehors ? Et puis il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, le Hippie ! C'était pas lui qui allait le surveiller, au pire, le Panda ou Mathieu s'en chargerait, il était grand quand même.

Alors pourquoi venait-on lui demander ça, _à lui_?

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça tiens, la peluche serait déjà plus à même de te répondre que moi je parie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pas plus intrigué que ça. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, si c'est ta question. Il doit sûrement planer dans son bus, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, je pensais juste que tu pourrais être le premier à t'enquérir de ce qu'il devient, dernièrement. Le Prof avait insisté sur le dernier mot, appuyant ses deux mains sur la table en le regardant avec intensité à travers ses lunettes. N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- J'ai une tête à jouer les mères Thérésa et à surveiller un junkie à longueur de journée, sérieusement ?

\- Sincèrement, oui. A moins d'être un lâche, ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde te connaissant un minimum !

Lui, un lâche ? Le Patron avait froncé les sourcils à cette remarque. D'où se permettait-il de lui jeter ses petites remarques comme ça ? En tout impunité, en plus ! Il tenait réellement à ce qu'il s'énerve ou quoi, le binoclard ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, venant adopter la même posture que son interlocuteur tout en tirant une taffe dont il prit bien soin de souffler la fumée en direction du visage du Prof. Simple commodité.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien toi, je suis de bonne humeur, alors on va éviter de changer ça, d'accord ?

\- Non. Y a des moments où il faut que tu assumes tes conneries.

\- Mes conneries, tu dis ?

\- Hé, Prof, t'y vas un peu fort la quand mê-

\- Toi la prostituée japonaise, en veilleuse, ça ne concerne que lui et moi. Merci.

\- Oui tes conneries, Patron. Tu nous as fait quoi là ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ! Le Hippie, merde ! C'était quoi l'idée, il est shooté le trois quart du temps, il s'en souviendra même pas ? Personne ne le croirait ? Il n'en parlerait pas, peut être ? Alors vas-y, parle, je t'écoute !

\- De quoi tu…

L'homme en noir allait pour lui répondre de la façon la plus violente qui soit, du moins celle juste avant que les coups ne partent, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, interpellé par les mots de son homologue en blouse. Minute. Faire quoi au Hippie, au juste ?

… _Oh bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé parler de ça à l'autre foldingue à lunettes… L'idiot._

Oui, finalement, il avait raison le Prof. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose avec le Hippie. Ça faisait quoi… Deux mois ? Oh oui, facilement. La soirée de clôture de la saison 4. L'alcool, l'euphorie générale… Ouais, bon, il avait trouvé la soirée un peu bon enfant, sans filles ni réelles dérives à la Projet X, mais ça restait un brin correct. Une soirée sans histoire quoi. Puis quelques mots échangés, des esprits éméchés… Il était sorti fumer avec l'écologiste dehors, puis ils avaient partagé un joint ensemble, le Hippie s'étant senti d'humeur plus que généreuse ce soir-là, à la plus grande joie du criminel. Il l'aimait bien, le Hippie. Beaucoup même, contrairement aux autres qui l'insupportaient au plus haut point généralement !

Une chose était sûre en tout cas, ce n'était pas lui qui avait embrassé le Hippie en premier. Ni qui lui avait proposé d'aller dans son Combi, pour une fois qu'il ne prenait pas les devants… La suite, elle, se passait de mots. Ça avait été…

Le Patron eut envie de se mettre une gifle à cette pensée. Depuis quand donnait-il dans le sentimental comme ça ? C'était pas lui ça !

Et pourtant, ça avait été merveilleux. Vraiment. Simple, long, lent… Mais génial.

Et le Prof voyait ça comme un viol ? Mais où allait le monde, sans déconner !

Avant que le Prof ne se soit lancé dans un énième discours moralisateur et riche en critique, il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa blouse et plaqué contre le premier mur à disposition, poussant sans ménagement le Geek qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au milieu et qui avait fini par terre, sa console dans les mains, encore sous le choc. Là, cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin.

\- Il t'a dit quoi au juste, le Hippie ? Réussit-il à articuler à peu près calmement, son regard de glace néanmoins pleinement perceptible à son interlocuteur de part son intensité et l'indignation qu'on y trouvait. Le Prof déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, et que depuis tu l'ignorais, que ça lui faisait du mal et-

\- Et pour toi, parce que je « l'ignore », ça y est je l'ai violé c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons !

\- S'il y a bien un truc que j'aime pas, c'est qu'on me prenne pour un con, Prof. Pourquoi tu penses ça de moi ?

\- Parce que tu es peut être le plus grand des criminels qui ne respirent encore sur Terre ?

\- Peluche, ta gueule.

\- Quoi, ça te vexe ? Maître Panda s'était levé, clairement prêt à en découdre, les poings serrés. Si tu veux qu'on s'explique, lâche le pauvre Prof qui n'a rien demandé et on règle ça entre mâles, aller viens là !

Le Patron lâcha d'un coup le scientifique, partant derechef vers l'ursidé qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, cherchant clairement à l'intimider. Il allait lui taper dessus. Vraiment. Histoire qu'il apprenne un peu qu'ici, on ne lui tenait pas tête. C'était bien parti pour en tout cas.

Mais ça c'était avant que le Prof ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

Et ce que le criminel avait entendu lui avait coupé le souffle, littéralement.

\- Il attend un enfant de toi, sombre crétin. Me demande pas comment, j'en sais foutrement rien pour une fois dans ma vie. Mais les faits sont là, il est venu me voir pour une prise de sang parce qu'il pensait faire une carence en fer, ou qu'il avait peut être pris un mauvais truc pour avoir autant de nausées… Je t'avoue comment, dis-moi, que la gueule que j'ai du tirer en réalisant ça aurait probablement valu des millions sur Internet, et aurait sûrement rejoint la grande et heureuse famille des Memes ? Hein ? Tu sais pas ? Ah ben tant mieux, continue de la boucler, ça changera pour une fois ! En attendant, il était clairement sous le choc quand je suis allé lui apprendre la « nouvelle ». Et la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé à me sortir, c'est de me dire qu'il voulait que tu arrêtes de l'ignorer après ce qui s'était passé, comme tu le faisais avant. Qu'il avait espéré que tu voyais un minimum d'intérêt dans sa personne, pour lui avoir accordé un tant soit peu d'affection… Et bah non, lui du coup il se retrouve en cloque et toi, tu t'en contrefiches ! Et dans le fond, le pire, c'est que ça ne me surprend même pas venant de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes, Patron.

… _Quoi ?_

Le criminel avait l'impression qu'on lui avait porté un violent coup à la tête. Mais genre, du style à lui avoir fracassé le crâne contre la bonne vieille table en chêne capable de résister à tout du salon.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, ne saisissait plus la moindre information, ne voyait plus rien même. C'était trop pour lui d'un coup. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

Il avait mal entendu, c'était pas possible.

… Ah non, vue l'expression abasourdie du Panda en face de lui, soit c'était vrai, soit ils avaient été deux à mal entendre à l'évidence.

Il chercha des yeux le gamin qu'il trouva toujours au sol, espérant trouver en lui une once de soulagement, avant de constater qu'il était en train de le fixer avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher Pas besoin d'en voir plus, il ferma les yeux.

Oh bordel, mais c'était quoi ce foutoir…

\- Et comment ça pourrait être possible, dis-moi, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

\- Tu as envie que j'essaie vaguement de t'en coller une parce que tu sembles ne pas avoir réalisé que je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien, ou tu comptes encore penser pendant longtemps que je m'amuserais à dire un truc aussi improbable pour le fun, à onze heures du matin ?

Pas besoin de plus, réellement.

Là, pour la peine, le Patron ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ou faire même. Ni où se mettre d'ailleurs.

Ouais, même le corps à corps avec la table du salon, ça lui semblait moins violent d'un coup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, au juste ?

 _Je dois lui parler, simple non ? C'est ce qu'on est censé faire, dans ce genre de situations, non ?_

… Et dire qu'il avait été le seul avec qui il avait réellement eu la flemme de penser à un de ses sempiternels préservatifs à la banane, dans le feu de l'action… Pour le coup, c'était le cas de le dire, c'était lui le plus banané dans l'histoire. Ah, pour sûr, ils devaient bien se fendre la poire, les morceaux de latex enfermés dans sa commode !

Il se jura qu'il les brûlerait tous ce soir. Jusqu'au dernier, par désir de vengeance. Tous des traîtres !

 _Fais pas le con putain, et va le voir !_

\- Mais… C'est impossible…

Maître Panda était aussi blanc que les endroits qui l'étaient sur son kigurumi, alors qu'il cherchait de la main la première chaise à disposition pour s'asseoir. Lui aussi, sa conscience avait du mal à digérer l'information.

Il fallait agir. Maintenant.

\- … Franchement, déjà on existe. Ça te semble pas assez improbable par hasard, comme fait ? Ici, plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner.

Le criminel récupéra sa cigarette, tombée au sol sous la stupeur de son propriétaire, puis il la ralluma et quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Il crut entendre le Prof vaguement articuler un « Et tu vas où ? » mais il ne voulut pas répondre.

Sur les trente mètres qu'il avait à faire entre l'appartement et le Combi du Hippie, puisqu'il était maintenant à peu près certain qu'il le trouverait là, il allait falloir qu'il fasse sérieusement travailler ce qui lui servait de tête. Et très vite quitte à s'y trouver.

* * *

Oublier. Ne pas y penser.

Retenir ses larmes. Fumer. Et surtout oublier.

Le Hippie fixait le plafond constellé de tâches de rouille, allongé sur la couchette dans son véhicule, sa propre maison. Un joint de plus, encore.

Il fumait trop dernièrement. Enfin, depuis ce matin quoi. Mais peut importait, il fumait trop ça c'était sûr.

Et c'était pas bon pour le bébé. Probablement pas, disons.

Il eut envie de s'éclater le crâne contre la première paroi qui se présenterait. On avait dit de ne pas y penser, bordel ! Son homologue en costard cravate n'en aurait rien à faire lui, alors pourquoi devrait-il commencer à se sentir concerné, lui ?

Un implacable « Parce que c'est dans ton corps que grandit l'enfant, imbécile. » lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Ouais c'était pas faux ça.

Mais quelle importance, après tout…

Il ne chercha même pas à regarder qui entrait dans son Volkswagen, alors qu'il entendait la porte coulisser et quelqu'un se hisser à l'intérieur. Il tira une taffe sur son joint, tranquillement, bien qu'un peu nerveux et contrarié sur les bords. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

\- Hé gamin, ça va ?

… Oh non, la Terre entière, Babylone en personne même s'ils le voulaient, mais pas lui…

Il soupira puis expira l'épaisse fumée de ses poumons, les yeux clos, avant de soupirer et de répondre, d'une voix lasse :

\- Gros, passe plus tard si t'en veux s'te plaît, je me repose là...

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Ton sérieux, aucune blague salace ni d'allusions douteuses. C'était pas bon ça.

Le Hippie se redressa d'un bloc, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, avant de faire l'un des trucs les plus impensables qui soient, pour ceux qui le côtoyaient au quotidien du moins. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et les accrocha à son t-shirt avant de fixer le Patron avec des yeux d'un bleu presque gris, froids, presque dénués d'émotions. Si ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatées à l'extrême, il aurait pu presque penser qu'il était complètement clean, pour le coup.

\- Tu veux quoi, Gros ?

\- Savoir comment tu te sens. N'évite pas mes questions s'il te plaît.

Le Patron lui avait parlé avec une certaine douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, laissant le Hippie sur ses gardes. Depuis quand le Patron pouvait-il faire preuve d'un semblant d'humanité, au juste ?

Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer. Oublier. Faire semblant.

Le Hippie se força à sourire, espérant intérieurement qu'il serait convaincant.

\- Je vois des coccinelles oranges et j'ai l'impression d'être une loutre, Gros ! On va dire que c'est pas trop mal, nan ?

\- Hn. Je sais très bien que tu es encore un minimum conscient. Tu ne sais pas mentir, gamin, désolé.

\- Mais je ne mens pas-

\- Autant que ce que moi je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe.

Le Patron savait qu'il avait fait mouche en disant ça, et il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque le Hippie sembla se figer, réalisant qu'il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne lui empêcha pas de vite le perdre cela dit. Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais ouais, ça lui arrachait les tripes de voir le Hippie dans un état pareil, et encore plus de savoir que c'était de sa faute.

Merde, quoi, le seul qu'il laissait tranquille chez les Sommet, et fallait que le pire truc qui puisse advenir, ce soit pour sa gueule. Y avait réellement de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, s'ils en avaient encore eu néanmoins.

Un ange passa, alors qu'il détaillait son homologue du regard derrière ses lunettes noires, homologue qui, d'ailleurs, avait recentré son attention sur son joint, le regardant presque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ça avait quelque chose de terriblement attendrissant et de pathétique à la fois, et bon Dieu, pendant une fraction de seconde, le criminel se surprit à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à ce pauvre petit être qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche pour qu'il en arrive à fuir la réalité de la sorte. Avait-il plongé dans la drogue comme il en avait été de même pour lui et la délinquance, les plaisirs de la chair et le vice ? Qui sait.

Et puis, du coup, de quel côté de Mathieu était-il le reflet ?

Le Patron vit le Hippie se lever puis s'installer juste en face de lui sans réellement le voir. Il était indigné et consterné par le constat qu'il venait de faire.

Personne ne savait rien du Hippie, dans le fond. Il passait son temps à fumer, à planer et à dire tout un ramassis de choses décousues en prônant le respect d'autrui et des arbres, mais quelqu'un avait-il ne serait-ce que pensé à lui demander pourquoi il était comme ça ? Ce qu'il y trouvait ? Même Mathieu, quand on y pensait. Qui en avait pris le temps ?

Enfin, il devait sûrement en savoir plus sur lui qu'eux, c'était bien grâce à Mathieu s'il était là, mais dans le fond, le connaissait-il vraiment ?

 _Et quand on pense que c'est moi l'aînée des personnalités… Arrivée juste avant lui…_

\- Hé Gros, ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme mais y en a pas ici, je te le promets…

 _J'aurais du prendre le temps de faire sa connaissance. Être là pour le protéger, ou même juste pour savoir ce qu'il fichait là, dans les délires schizophréniques de notre hôte… Ouais, juste pour savoir quoi, le minimum, parce qu'après bon, il est quand même assez grand pour se gérer tout seul… Enfin je crois. Quel con je suis quand même._

Il reprit ses esprits et réalisa que le Hippie le fixait avec inquiétude, les mains tirant sur son t-shirt gris d'anxiété. Non, en fait il était incapable de se défendre ou même de voir réellement le mal chez quelqu'un, c'était évident même. Pauvre chose.

Le Patron le prit soudain dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit, enfouissant la tête dans le cou de l'autre homme, s'enivrant en passant de l'odeur de cannabis qui ne quittait jamais le Hippie et qu'il aimait bien, malgré tout, parce qu'elle le lui rappelait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait besoin, il devait le faire.

C'était de sa faute, tout ce merdier.

Le toxicomane ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte de son double, trop choqué pour savoir quoi faire. Que faire, à vrai dire ? Ça voulait dire quoi, tout ça ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce que le criminel pouvait bien vouloir de lui ?

Pourtant il lui rendit son étreinte. Maladroitement, avec nettement moins de force, les mains agrippées à son dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les yeux brûlants de larmes salées qu'il préféra laisser couler, cette fois. C'en était trop cette fois-ci. Il baissait les armes.

Et le Patron l'avait remarqué, non sans émotion d'ailleurs. Bordel, il se sentait tellement niais d'un coup… ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était pas son genre !

Et pourtant, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure qui se voulait doux et rassurant, bien loin des vociférations obscènes qu'on lui connaissait. Il n'avait pas envie de crier après le Hippie, ne surtout pas l'effrayer...

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, gamin… ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé là. Gros, j'en ai trop pris, hein… Beaucoup trop… Pas vrai ?

Toujours à se planquer derrière la drogue et ses effets pour se rassurer, c'était bien lui ça. Le Patron soupira puis se sépara légèrement du Hippie, venant poser son front contre le sien pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux de glace, aux pupilles dilatées, et pourtant si bouleversants, encore pleins de l'espoir d'un semblant de vie simple. C'en était presque touchant.

\- Non, pas cette fois. Arrête de dire ça pour te décharger de toutes responsabilités.

\- Mais Patron-

\- Tu veux faire quoi, Hippie ? Réponds-moi. Et de préférence, si tu peux éviter d'y passer la journée pour me refourguer une décision de ta part, ça serait cool, parce que j'ai pas forcément envie que les autres me voient comme ça avec toi. J'ai une réputation à tenir, hein… Et les trucs tout mignons à vomir, je préfère laisser ça à la seule chose qui est censée fournir des ovules par chez nous.

Le Hippie se surprit à sourire de la bêtise du Patron. Il était drôle, à autant tenir à sa réputation. Vraiment. C'était un truc si futile pourtant… Inutile même.

Mais bon, chacun ses priorités, dans la vie.

Et le choix qu'il avait à faire était particulièrement difficile. Du genre de celui qui, justement, remettait tout en doute…

\- Est-ce que tu as… Envie de le garder ?

… Ouais, c' était mignon de lui reposer mille fois la même question sous diverses formes, mais ça réglait pas le problème pour autant…

Le Hippie soupira, alors qu'une de ses mains venait se poser sur son ventre sans même qu'il n'y prête attention. Ce ventre, qui abritait la vie.

De quoi avait-il envie, au juste ?

Il n'était pas du genre à penser à ce type de choses. Avoir des enfants, fonder une famille, ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Enfin, jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Y arriverait-il seulement, à prendre soin d'un enfant, à l'élever ? Se sentait-il prêt à ça ?

Tant de questions sans réponse. C'était usant, de longue.

\- Tu veux quoi, toi ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses avant, répondit simplement le Patron, guettant les réactions de son homologue. Tu es le premier concerné que je sache...

Il paraissait détendu comme ça. Ouais, parfaitement calme même, aux premiers abords. En vérité, quiconque le connaissait parfaitement, Tatianna par exemple, savait qu'il était mort de trouille, voire paniqué. C'était pas lui ça. Mais en même temps, on ne l'avait jamais mis face à telle situation. Il avait toujours tout fait pour échapper à ça, justement. Vu le nombre de filles qu'il fréquentait, y avait de quoi prendre ses précautions... Et non, au final quand la vie voulait vous faire un doigt d'honneur, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, quitte à innover et à se foutre allègrement des lois de la génétique pour ça. Lois qui étaient de sa propre main d'ailleurs, comme ça encore moins de scrupule à les transgresser, c'était gratuit ça aussi !

Au final, il se ravisa sur son précédent jugement. Cette journée ne commençait pas bien, non. Elle partait complètement en live, ça par contre, oui !

Il soupira. Qu'allait devenir sa vie maintenant ?

C'est vrai ça ! Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, prenant soudain conscience de tout ce qu'une grossesse allait entraîner par la suite. Des responsabilités. Une vie à chérir, et dont il faudrait prendre soin… Un choix à assumer. En avait-il envie, seulement ?

Lui qui s'était toujours cru au dessus de tout, et sans la moindre once d'attache, il se sentait pieds et poings liés. Tout allait découler de la réponse du toxicomane devant son nez. Un « non », et tout serait réglé. Plus de souci, plus d'ennuis, une histoire à balayer d'un revers de main et sans rancune mon pote ! C'était pas mal ça, tiens…

 _Ouais, mais c'est moche putain. Il a rien demandé, le mioche !_ Pensa-t-il soudainement alors que son regard se perdait sur l'abdomen de son ami, cette zone encore plate et même légèrement sculptée de muscles qui allait bientôt s'arrondir… Il avait dit quoi déjà, le pédant à hublots ? Deux mois ?

C'était pas déjà un peu tard, pour avorter ?

Était-ce seulement le même mode opératoire que dans un avortement classique, dans le cas d'un homme…

Il eut envie de s'éclater la tête contre la portière du Combi. Allons donc, il commençait à penser au bébé maintenant ! Trop réfléchir, décidément, ça ne lui allait pas. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, encore moins !

Le Hippie se décida à prendre la parole, après un silence qui sembla durer des heures. Ce qui n'aida guère plus le criminel, d'ailleurs :

\- Je sais pas, Gros. C'est bizarre… Même dans mes trips les plus bizarres, je ne me retrouvais pas à la place où je suis là. Et franchement, c'est plus simple de parler à des licornes que de faire un choix concernant…

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase, réfléchissant clairement à comment qualifier ce dont il avait appris l'existence un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il était complètement perdu.

\- … Le bébé.

\- Hein ?

\- Appelle-le comme ça, puisque c'est bien de ça qu'on parle, le Patron évitait son regard à présent, se sentant à la fois pas à sa place et en même temps étrangement concerné par la situation, comme il n'aurait pensé l'être. Était-ce parce qu'il savait que cet enfant n'était pas que celui du Hippie, mais également le _sien_?

\- … D'accord, Patron. Mais… Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. D'un côté, je veux pas. C'est pas comme Capsule de Bière ou Wifi là, c'est autre chose, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir affronter ça seul… Mais d'un autre côté…

Il caressait son ventre distraitement, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, fixant rêveusement le plafond. Le Patron savait qu'il avait perdu à ce moment-là. Qu'il se retrouve seul ou à deux, ou même avec tout le troupeau qui faisait Dieu seul savait quoi dans l'appartement en ce moment même, ça ne changerait pas la donne. Il ne pourrait pas décider d'éliminer une vie, même en étant offerte par le pire des monstres qui soient… Ce serait contre ses propres principes de paix et de bien.

Mais avait-il réellement perdu ?

\- Tu penses que ça serait une bonne idée de le garder ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Tu veux quoi toi ? Le faire disparaître ? Effacer tout souvenir de ce qui a pu arriver ?

L'homme en noir resta bouche bée face au ton soudainement employé par le Hippie, si sec et dur. Il ne prenait que rarement une voix comme celle-ci… Vraiment très rarement.

Et puis, comment ça, « effacer tout souvenir » ? Il voulait dire quoi par là, l'autre ?

\- Je sais pas, je réfléchis, tu crois que je me retrouve tout les jours dans un merdier pareil ? Il avait haussé le ton et s'en voulut aussitôt, lui qui s'était promis de rester calme, c'était raté pour le coup : Non, figure-toi ! Et puis tu veux dire quoi exactement par « effacer tout souvenir de ce qui a pu arriver » ? On dirait une réplique de film à l'eau de rose, et pitié, n'invoque pas la toute puissance des coléoptères ou les maux de Babylone, ils ont rien à voir avec ça aux dernières nouvelles !

\- Tu comptes nier encore longtemps que nous deux, c'était pas comme avec toutes les femmes qui sont à tes pieds, Gros ?

\- Mais je nie rien du tout, bon sang ! Et bien sûr que non c'est pas pareil, t'es pas une de ces putains de grognasses, déjà !

Le Hippie le fixait avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard d'un coup. Comme s'il avait été blessé par l'une des remarques du criminel. Et pour cause :

\- C'est ça pour toi, la seule différence ?

L'autre homme eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un ton froid, sans sympathie, sans cette chaleur ou cette once d'enthousiasme propre à la voix de l'écologiste. Non, rien. Juste de la douleur. C'en était presque effrayant, d'ailleurs !

Il regrettait amèrement ses mots à présent. Et de s'être levé ce matin-là aussi, quitte à y être.

Que pouvait-il lui dire à présent ?

… _La vérité, du con, ça pourrait être un bon début, t'en penses quoi ?_

Mais quelle vérité ?

Qu'il tenait éventuellement un peu trop à cet homme qui passait plus ses journées défoncé que réellement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et qu'il avait réalisé ça avec effroi après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

C'était ça, la vérité ?

Ou plutôt celle qu'il était curieux de voir ce que ça ferait d'être père ? Dans le fond, tout ramenait au même point, non ?

Il avait de nouveau ramené le Hippie tout contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille sans y faire attention, le nez empli de l'odeur amère des joints de ce dernier sans en ressentir une quelconque gêne ou malaise. Il était juste bien comme ça. C'était con et niais à dire, mais vrai putain !

Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien, ici… Auprès de lui…

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça.

\- Hn ?

Le Hippie n'osait plus bouger, à peine respirer. Il se sentait apaisé, dans les bras du criminel, même si n'avait jamais pu le dire à qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'effondre devant le Prof, quelques heures plus tôt. Ça avait presque toujours comme ça, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Ils ne se parlaient quasi jamais, s'ignoraient le trois quart du temps, et pourtant, il tenait à lui. Même s'il lui en avait voulu en apprenant qu'il portait son enfant. La colère n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, trop vite rattrapé par un curieux sentiment d'euphorie. C'était extraordinaire. Un miracle. Un don du ciel. Et c'était une vie mince…

Mais cet enfant allait-il changer quelque chose entre eux ? Il fronça les sourcils à cette question. Non, bien sûr. Il savait que le criminel était pas de ce genre là…

Alors c'était quoi cette réponse ?

Il releva la tête, cherchant son regard à travers les verres teintés, lorsque l'improbable se produisit.

Les lèvres du Patron venaient d'emprisonner les siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur extrême, lent et tendre. Comme ça, sans raison…

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher. Pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, toi, la voix du Patron était douce, presque irréelle tant il semblait improbable qu'elle puisse être ainsi : Je ne nierai pas ce qui a pu arriver. Je ne nierai rien, et en passant, ouais, t'as raison, c'était différent avec toi. Différent comment, je sais pas, mais pas pareil, c'est sûr. Assez en tout cas pour m'intriguer… Alors si ça te tient à cœur, et que tu le veux, on le garde. Je te promets pas d'être au niveau pour ce qui est d'être un bon père, je pense même être sacrément mauvais pour ça ! Mais je serai là, c'est déjà bien non ? Toute façon j'ai envie de te dire qu'entre nous deux, il a pas gagné au Loto, le gamin…

Le Hippie n'en revenait pas. Il avait bien entendu ?

Il regardait le Patron comme s'il était un étranger. Choqué, stupéfait, sans voix. Il voulait de cet enfant ? De _leur_ enfant ? Il avait mal entendu, ou imaginé la scène non ?

… Il continua de fixer le criminel en silence pendant une bonne minute au minimum, l'autre homme en costume noir demeurant imperturbable devant lui, le regardant avec un sourcil relevé en guise d'interrogation. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé alors ? C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas une hallucination due à la prise de drogue, promis ?

Il eut soudain envie de pleurer de joie. De laisser éclater l'immense chaleur qui se répandait en lui, cette euphorie qui lui donnait envie de le remercier à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, de rire, de crier, ce qui lui ressemblait si peu d'ordinaire ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre, alors qu'il pressait une main sur sa bouche, celle qui n'était pas sur son ventre, laissant enfin une larme de soulagement rouler sur sa joue. Une seule et unique larme.

Les c _oléoptères, les licornes, les papillons, et tout le monde en fait, vous avez entendu ? J'y crois pas Gros, c'est tellement… Juste… Oooooooh ! C_ _'e_ _st…_

\- Papas…

\- Ouais. Toi et moi.

Le Patron avait retrouvé son sempiternel sourire en coin, alors qu'il voyait clairement que le Hippie était fou de joie. Tant mieux, ça c'était une bonne chose. Si le gamin était heureux, c'était le principal. Quand au reste… Il eut une seconde d'hésitation, qui fut interrompue par le Hippie qui était venu l'embrasser avec fougue, quoi qu'encore un peu fébrile du choc émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre. Il se surprit à rire intérieurement, pendant qu'il répondait au baiser. Et puis pourquoi pas devenir père, dans le fond ? Ça ne devrait jamais être aussi difficile à vivre que de s'évader d'une prison de haute sécurité… !

Quoi que, avec lui comme père, il promettait sévère, le gamin… Au pire, le sang du Hippie devait être tellement imbibée d'herbe, jusqu'à l'ADN probablement d'ailleurs, que ça ne pourrait que le tranquilliser un peu… Ils auraient bien le temps de le constater, de toute façon.

Après, il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir aimer, de toute façon, dans tout les cas qu'importe vers quoi ils allaient, ils allaient y aller ensemble, et d'un bon pas même. Mais l'aventure serait intéressante à vivre, ça il en était sûr.

Et puis ils ne seraient pas seuls. Jamais.

Le Patron imaginait déjà le Geek en train d'essayer de convertir le nourrisson aux jeux vidéos, et la peluche géante en train de lui chanter des berceuses. Oh la la, que c'était niais !

Pourtant il en riait d'avance. Déjà que la maison Sommet n'était pas calme, là ça allait être encore pire.

 _Pas grave au pire. Ça apprendra au voisin d'à côté qu'il aurait du réellement déménager lorsque je le le lui avais conseillé, histoire qu'il arrête de venir nous déranger_ _parce qu'on fout le bordel_ _! Bien fait pour sa gueule !_

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, premier OS reposté. :')**

 **Je ne vais pas plus m'étaler sachant que vous connaissiez déjà cet OS. / Mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ?**

 **Oh oui, je l'espère...**

 **M'enfin n'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose vous chiffonne ou si au contraire, cela a su vous plaire si jamais vous ne le connaissiez pas~ :')**

 **Allez, à tout de suite pour le deuxième OS ? ;)**

 **J'vous aime !**


	2. Le prénom

**Allez on ne faiblit pas ! :D**

 **Deuxième OS donc, que vous connaissez aussi, sur l'une des étapes les plus cruciales d'une vie de futurs parents : Le choix du prénom. :)**

 **Bon je vais pas m'étaler non plus, je vais donc simplement vous souhaiter une heureuse lecture ? :p**

 **Playlist :**

 **Baiser salé - Dobacaracol**

 **Uma Turman - Fall Out Boys**

* * *

Le prénom

A les regarder, on aurait pu croire qu'ils planifiaient une manœuvre militaire du genre de celles dont la survie de l'état français avait pu dépendre durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Vraiment, pour le coup, tant ils semblaient tous étonnamment sérieux et prêts à défendre chacune de leurs propositions par une myriade d'arguments plus ou moins valables. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas en cette chaude après-midi de juillet.

\- Et si on l'appelait Mescaline, Gros ? C'est mignon, non ?

Les autres personnalités de Salut les Geeks s'étaient arrêtées net pour dévisager le Hippie qui semblait plutôt fier de sa trouvaille. Pardon ? Ils avaient bien entendu là ?

\- T'es pas sérieux là…

\- Si. C'est les loutres qui me l'ont proposé, et j'aime bien, répondit-il sans se séparer de son sourire délicieusement niais, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées parfaitement devinables derrière les vers teintés de ses lunettes. Bah quoi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Hnn, comment te dire que non ? Hippie, on n'appelle pas un enfant comme ça…

\- Mais Mathieu-

Son créateur confirma qu'il conservait sa position sur la question d'un regard dépourvu d'animosité, doux, presque tendre, mais néanmoins appuyé. Regard d'ailleurs reproduit par au moins le trois quart des autres personnalités du stéphanois, comme s'ils partageaient son avis.

Le Hippie rajusta son chapeau, soudain désabusé par le refus général, ce que l'on ne pouvait constater qu'en observant le changement de position de ses sourcils. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait d'arracher son jouet préféré…

Ou à un junkie sans son joint, au choix.

\- Mais… Pourquoi…

\- Hippie, soit réaliste…

\- Et bien quoi, Gros ? C'est pas joli, Mescaline ?

La Fille soupira, soudain excédée par la situation et le manque de tact des garçons, puis saisit le coussin qui reposait jusqu'alors entre les mains du Geek pour prendre la parole. Parce qu'être là, à sept, assis sur l'énorme tapis du salon, dont aucun ne doutait sur l'explosion des ventes du modèle de ce dernier à Ikéa depuis son apparition répétée durant l'épisode 86, c'était mignon, mais pour s'entendre au milieu de tous ces caractères si marqués, si différents, c'était une autre paire de manches !

Mais heureusement pour elle, la Fille avait de la voix. Et autre chose à faire que de ménager le Hippie en le soutenant dans ses propositions, aussi mignonnes et touchantes soient-elles.

\- Non, c'est moche. Les autres là, ils appliquent peut être à moitié la technique de l'autruche, mais moi je ne laisserai pas passer ça, question d'entraide féminine : T'as pensé à toutes les remarques qu'elles se prendra, la petite, si jamais elle se retrouve avec un nom pareil ?

\- Bah… Des compliments ?

\- Dis-moi la grognasse, la Féministe, c'est pas censé être dans la tête de l'autre schizophrène qui parle toujours trop vite ? Le Patron avait soudain interpellé son homologue féminin, séparant pendant quelques secondes ses lèvres de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer.

\- Mais c'est pas une question d'être féministe ou pas, il s'agit juste d'empêcher le Hippie de choisir un nom en fonction de ses délires dus à la drogue, c'est lui rendre service ainsi qu'à la petite ! D'ailleurs, est-ce bien sain, qu'il continue de fumer à cinq mois de grossesse ?

\- Et bien, pour être honnête-

\- Oh, toi, Quatre Yeux, c'est bon, on va pas débattre sur les effets du cannabis envers les mioches maintenant !

Le Patron soupira bruyamment en tirant une taffe, prenant son temps. Il devait se calmer avant de taper un de ces incapables avec l'autre. Ça serait du plus mauvais effet, surtout avec Mathieu dans les parages, même s'il était le premier à savoir qu'il avait un sale caractère… De plus ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Une main vint trouver la sienne, y entrelaçant maladroitement ses doigts, parvenant à lui arracher un semblant de sourire, proche de la grimace, que cette personne savait pourtant comme étant un miracle et même un honneur que de tirer pareille chose du Patron. Le Hippie.

Le jeune camé en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse, son ventre devenant maintenant nettement perceptible sous le large t-shirt. Cela restait un bien curieux spectacle à voir, vraiment, quoi qu'attendrissant. Il fallait avouer qu'aucun des Sommet ne s'était réellement préparé à cette vision, la plupart d'entre eux étant demeurés sceptiques jusqu'à l'évident arrondissement de l'abdomen de leur homologue au chapeau. Personne n'avait réellement pu y croire avant le troisième mois, au minimum.

Et suite à cet irréfutable constat… Toute la famille était devenue dingue du futur bébé.

Après, restait à voir si c'était dans le bon sens.

Car en effet, un point préoccupait particulièrement les personnalités du schizophrène depuis quelques temps, au point de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Déjà que sans ça c'était compliqué de se faire entendre ici… Ce qui ne semblait n'être qu'un détail au premier abord avait pris une place de choix dans l'esprit et les passes-temps des oncles et de la tante en devenir, à en devenir obsessionnel :

Le prénom du futur enfant.

\- Bon ça suffit vous tous ! Mathieu coupa net les hostilités en se prenant la tête entre les mains, lassé par ce débat qui durait depuis déjà trois jours. Il allait finir par les tuer s'ils n'arrivaient pas à vite se décider, il en était de plus en plus sûr maintenant. Mais comment faire pour les mettre d'accord au juste ? Il soupira avant de reprendre : Déjà, la Fille, soit gentille et ferme-la, si le Hippie veut continuer de fumer, c'est son problème Je ne cautionne pas mais j'en ai marre de me mettre entre vous tous pour éviter un énième massacre. Alors pour une fois, chacun reste dans son coin et va pas juger ce que fait l'autre c'est clair ?

La Fille prit un air offusqué, s'étant attendue à être soutenue par son créateur avant de rejeter violemment le coussin noir qu'elle serrait contre elle au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient tous, en guise de protestation. Les garçons la regardèrent tous quelques instants avant de tous soupirer, quasi simultanément, pour ensuite s'en retourner à leur principal sujet de conversation. Qu'elle boude si elle en avait envie, ça leur ferait des vacances !

\- Déjà ça c'est fait. Maintenant, pitié, mettez-vous d'accord, vous êtes mignons avec vos idées, mais on avance pas là.

\- Rien n'arrive à convaincre tout le monde, on y peut rien nous ! Le Geek avait relevé les yeux de sa console de jeux pour fixer le Youtuber du regard : On a beau lancer des propositions, chacune est forcément refusée par l'un d'entre nous…

\- Oui mais justement, gamin, as-tu pensé à l'éventualité que ça ne vous concernait pas vraiment, à la base ? C'est sans intérêt vos petits conciliabules là, ça ne sert qu'à nous faire perdre du temps !

\- Comme si toi et le Hippie étiez à même de pouvoir vous décider tranquillement dans votre coin, railla Maître Panda, assis en tailleur entre le Geek et le Professeur, hilare de la réponse de celui qu'il supportait sans doute le moins dans leur bande. Quoi qu'encore, le Hippie est plus inspiré, et se sent plus concerné que toi également !

Le Patron sentit un sourire mauvais passer sur son visage en entendant le garçon en kigurumi. Des critiques. Toujours des critiques mais les actes ils étaient loin ! Pour la peine il aurait aimé le voir à sa place, histoire de se payer un bon fou rire devant son incompétence notoire pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à ses chansons et de manger du pop-corn. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé...

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Quelle odieuse petite saloperie pelucheuse qui parlait sans connaître.

\- Je ne perds juste pas ma salive en de vaines tentatives pour proposer un prénom, voilà. Je réfléchis, contrairement au trois quart d'entre vous… Alors maintenant, retourne ronger du bambou, peluche !

\- Il n'a pas tort, Patron…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as gamin, tu comptes t'y mettre aussi ?

Le gamer se ratatina sur lui-même face au ton froid du criminel, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Le Patron soupira, retournant vite à sa cigarette tout en accordant un regard au Hippie, le seul à ne pas lui chercher d'embrouilles et à le considérer comme un être humain, se disant que si jamais il continuait d'accorder un peu d'intérêt aux autres, il allait se mettre à calculer inconsciemment le prix auquel il pourrait espérer les vendre lors de l'une de ses soirées privées.

\- Et Albert, ça ne vous dit pas ?

\- Prof, arrête avec tes noms de fossiles déshydratés que même les vers n'en veulent plus, il faut vivre avec son temps.

\- Mais c'est pour lui porter chance ! Se défendit le scientifique en réajustant ses lunettes. Il aura tout pour réussir comme ça. La science infuse !

\- Oui non mais Allan, Isaac, Albert, René, Léonard, Nicolas, Blaise et autres Louis, c'est pas lui porter bonheur… Pas au vingt-et-unième siècle !

\- C'est qui tout ces gens ? Le Geek avait essayé de suivre vainement la conversation, désormais perdu face à l'armée de prénoms dont ceux qui les portaient lui semblaient, à l'évidence, inconnus.

Et pour la peine, on aurait cru que le Prof allait mourir de désespoir sur le coup. Comment était-il seulement possible d'être ignare à ce point ? Et puis, même, d'être borné à ce point ?

\- Alors comme ça il vaut mieux avoir un nom « cool » que des neurones ? Et le Geek, pitié, va te faire une culture s'il te plaît…

\- Mais j'ai une culture !

\- Concernant quoi, les jeux vidéos ?

\- Pas que ça quand même !

\- D'accord. C'est qui qui a tourné un clip nue, assise sur une boule de démolition de chantier ?

Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur la Fille, qui semblait s'être enfin remise de son précédent accrochage avec l'homme en noir. Qui d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à retourner chercher les ennuis :

\- Mais on qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet !

\- J'étais juste là pour montrer qu'il avait quelques notions de cultures à revoir, c'est tout.

\- Depuis quand Miley Cyrus est un sujet incontournable de la culture ?

\- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui !

Le Panda s'était brusquement levé pour venir s'installer au centre du cercle, pile entre la Fille et le Patron qui se lançaient de nouveau des regards plein de ressentiment. Décidément, pas capables de se tenir tranquilles deux minutes. Que c'était usant à la fin…

\- Faut pas se disputer, Gros.

Les personnalités de Mathieu, et Mathieu lui-même d'ailleurs, tournèrent la tête vers le Hippie, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, un doux sourire et son joint toujours collé aux lèvres, les mains entourant son ventre rebondi dans une attitude presque pathétique tant c'était mignon et attendrissant. Et pour le coup, Mathieu ne put que se dire que s'il avait eu un semblant de patience, elle était partie chez son homologue amateur de reggae et de substances illicites. Vraiment.

Et ça avait de quoi instaurer le respect. Sincèrement.

\- Il aime pas ça, le bébé… Alors, restez cool !

\- D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Ça faciliterait les recherches quand même !

\- Je me vois bien emmener le Hippie chez une gynécologue, devoir expliquer pourquoi non seulement lui et moi avons la même tête, mais aussi pourquoi un homme a réussi à être en cloque et enfin pourquoi le troupeau d'hystériques qui attendront dans le couloir ont également le même visage que moi ! Je suis sûr que je vais paraître tout à fait convaincant !

\- Ça pourrait être drôle remarque…

\- Le Geek, on ne rigole pas là.

\- Ben, le Prof, tu pourrais pas nous confectionner une machine pour ça ? Mets-la en application, ta fameuse Science Infuse !

\- Vois-tu actuellement, chère collègue à barbe et aux cheveux longs, je suis sur quelque chose d'un peu plus urgent dans l'immédiat-

\- Et puis même, on s'en fiche ! On saura le moment venu, j'vois pas en quoi ça vous excite autant !

\- Mais Patron, tu ne veux pas savoir de qui tu vas être le père ?

\- J'ai une tête à me soucier de ce genre de choses ?

Le Panda et la Fille faillirent lui faire une cinglante remarque, mais Mathieu leur accorda un regard tellement noir qu'ils s'en abstinrent. Le Patron, lui, méditait les paroles de la Fille. Elle avait pas tort, la greluche. Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, et ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, encore moins devant eux, sauf peut être en présence du Hippie mais ça ça se comprenait, mais il était curieux. C'est vrai qu'il se demandait de qui lui et le Hippie allaient être les heureux parents, ou malchanceux au choix. Enfin, non, ça tenait de la chance, du miracle, une chose du genre il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Un futur père curieux de savoir le sexe de son enfant, et heureux.

… Non ?

Qu'espérait-il au juste ?

Un garçon, ça serait cool. Juste excellent même ! Il pourrait lui apprendre à tenir un bordel, ses clubs privés quand l'âge de se retirer approcherait, partagerait avec lui de multiples soirées inoubliables, en bon père de famille qui lui apprendrait les joies de la vie. Ouais, un bon programme en perspective…

Une fille, en revanche…

« Va faire tapin ma fille, sur les trottoirs parisiens ! »

Le Patron glissa un regard vers le Hippie qui lui adressa un grand sourire, un peu bête. Non, pas sûr que les rares paroles qui lui étaient revenues d'une des chansons de SLG soient assez pacifistes, écologistes et peace and love pour son camarade. Pas sûr du tout même.

Et puis même, il ne pourrait pas faire de sa fille une prostituée… Ça serait sa fille, merde ! Une fille certes, mais avec les gênes du Patron !

Ça se respectait, mince !

Bref, ils auraient bien le temps de voir venir.

\- T'as raison, grognasse, c'est vrai que je devrai chercher à le savoir, mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre, le criminel rajusta ses lunettes de soleil en haussant les épaules, retrouvant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Cela dit, je me sens concerné un minimum !

\- Vraiment ?

L'ursidé fixait le criminel avec défi. Décidément, il lui en voulait, le bouffeur de bambou !

 _Ton joli p'tit cul bombé va finir par prendre cher, sale prostipute japonaise…_

Non. Se tenir tranquille. Coûte que coûte.

\- Oui, car j'ai trouvé quelques prénoms pour le bébé, gamin ! Et eux, ils ont la classe !

\- Oh et ça serait quoi ?

\- Tatianna, Marion, Roxanne, Sophia, après pour un garçon, je sais pas. Faut pas trop en demander non plus.

En entendant le Patron faire sa liste, Mathieu s'étonna de voir le criminel habité par ce qui semblait être un soupçon d'humanité. Un miracle ! A croire que la future paternité de l'homme en noir était en train de le changer, en une personne meilleure avec un peu d'espoir…

Mais ça c'était avant que le Hippie n'ouvre la bouche, dans un élan de lucidité :

\- Mais Gros… C'est pas le nom des filles que tu fréquentes ça ?

… Et mince. Trahison imprévue. Là pour le coup, il aurait aimé que le camé reste dans ses délires psychédéliques, ça lui aurait donné un peu plus de crédibilité. Tout plutôt que de reconnaître qu'en vrai il ne trouvait rien.

La Fille serra les poings, indignée.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Oh ça va toi là-bas, je fais comme je peux et je cherche l'inspiration là où je la trouve !

\- Mais tu te rends compte des prénoms que tu proposes ?! C'est un scandale !

\- La Fille, on se calme, tenta Mathieu en se massant les tempes, visiblement lassé de tout ça. Le Patron fait comme il peut.

\- Tu trouves que c'est se donner la peine ça ? Même pas il aurait la décence de choisir un prénom parce que c'est mignon ou que ça lui plaît ! Non, lui il veut juste les prénoms des filles qu'il se fait à longueur de temps pendant que le Hippie est tout seul ici, à prendre soin de l'enfant !

\- En même temps tu voudrais qu'il fasse quoi exactement, en l'état actuel des choses ?

Le Prof venait de marquer un point. La féministe du groupe repartit se murer dans son silence.

\- … Et pourquoi pas Opaline ? Ou Sherilyn ? Ou ou… Obichouvine !

\- Mon Dieu, pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui tout ça…

Mathieu soupira bruyamment en essayant de garder son sang froid, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le Hippie, de nouveau dans une phase d'euphorie totale, fier d'avoir eu de nouvelles idées. C'était un début ça ! Avec un peu d'espoir, peut être arriverait-il un jour à proposer quelque chose de plus simple à porter et de moins spécial…

Les autres n'osaient piper mot, et encore moins le Patron qui n'arrivait par à trouver comment faire gentiment comprendre au Hippie que les coccinelles et les poissons rouges, c'était mignon, mais pas très doués pour ce qui était de trouver un prénom pour un enfant, sans le blesser. Il laissait l'autre homme lui serrer la main, en silence.

\- Hippie… Non. C'est encore trop dur à porter… Désolé.

\- Mais Gros…

Le Hippie semblait au bord des larmes, déçu que personne ne prenne ses envies en considération. Une vision à briser le cœur, selon le Patron. Pour quiconque en possédait un.

Non il ne l'aimait pas. Toujours pas, du moins. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être attaché au drogué. Il appréciait sa compagnie, simple et peu envahissante, sa réserve, sa douceur, son calme. Même enceint, il demeurait le même homme, flegmatique et pourtant si passionné dès qu'on lui parlait d'écologie. Il était de loin le moins prise de tête de la famille, et ça, cette simplicité de vie avait plu au criminel. Il en était venu à s'estimer chanceux que ce soit le Hippie, l'autre papa.

Non parce qu'admettons que ça aurait été la Peluche, il l'aurait assassiné sur le champ. Sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Le Hippie lui, non, il était loin d'être quelqu'un de gênant, à quoi bon vouloir s'en débarrasser. Il était libre, avec le Hippie.

\- Et pourquoi pas en deuxième prénom ? Ça pourrait faire classe, et comme ça il sera content.

\- Nan mais, Patron commence pas-

\- Bah si, gamin, je commence ! Laissez-le parler un peu quand même, il est au moins dix fois plus concerné que nous, non ?

Un silence prit place dans le salon, pendant que les sept antagonistes y réfléchissaient. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tord, le Hippie devrait normalement être celui avec le plus de choses à dire sur le sujet, et le plus à même de choisir. C'était son enfant, celui qui grandissait en lui, après tout.

\- … T'es sérieux, Gros ? Tu trouverais ça joli ?

\- Si c'est une gamine, pourquoi pas. Et si c'est un môme ?

\- Je vais trouver ! Au pire je demanderai à mes amies les loutres, ou Man…

\- … Je crains le pire.

\- La grognasse, c'est bon !

\- Et pourquoi pas Morgane ?

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc vers le Geek, le nez toujours plongé dans sa console de jeu. Lorsqu'il appuya sur pause et leva les yeux de son jeu, il fut soudain en panique : Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

Mathieu fut le premier à prendre la parole, avec un sourire non feint sur le visage. Pour une fois depuis le début de leur séance de recherche, il semblait convaincu, emballé.

\- Geek… C'est bon ça ! Enfin quelqu'un qui propose quelque chose de normal !

\- Mais… C'est quelconque !

\- C'est pas le nom d'une savante de renommée…

\- Ça me rappelle Clara Morgane ! Explosa la Fille en balançant le coussin sur le Geek. Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Mais non, c'est joli Morgane… Hein que ça l'est ? Le gamer s'était tourné vers les futurs parents, son regard de chien battu brillant d'espoir cette fois, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien : C'est pas grave si c'est quelconque, c'est joli, non ? Ou Mégane ? Peut être ? C'est presque pareil !

\- Ça reste des noms de filles, tu sais… lui fit remarquer l'ursidé, sceptique. Pourquoi pas Elvis, pour un p'tit gars ? Ou Freddy ? Ou Bob, même !

\- Je trouve qu'il y a mieux…

\- Prof, ne soit pas dégoûté parce qu'ils ont refusé les tiens !

Mathieu sourit doucement au Prof, voulant lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce n'était qu'un prénom, après tout. Le scientifique finit par approuver d'un signe de tête, essayant de cacher ce qui était quand même une petite déception. Car oui, il avait l'espoir que le petit aimerait les sciences. Qu'il pourrait être son mentor, lui apprendre ce qu'il sait, et pourquoi pas accomplir de grandes choses à ses côtés, en oncle modèle.

De toute manière, ce n'était un secret pour personne, Mathieu savait qu'ils espéraient tous que l'enfant du Hippie et du Patron leur ressemblerait. Le Panda cherchait probablement un futur chanteur là où la Fille espérait juste trouver une autre personne de sexe féminin, histoire d'être moins seule. Le Geek quand à lui, s'était juste dit qu'il serait là pour montrer au bébé les jeux vidéos qui avaient bercé son enfance, mais c'était quand même un but en soi.

Mais dans le fond, lui même ne cherchait-il pas un éventuel reflet dans les yeux de cet enfant ? Un bébé qui grandirait et se découvrirait une passion pour la review de vidéos, ou même, qui pourrait avoir une vie normale, loin de la folie de ceux qui seraient ses oncles et tante ?

\- … J'aime bien, Gros.

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le Hippie, croyant avoir eu une hallucination auditive.

Il souriait.

\- T'es sûr gamin ? Tu veux l'appeler Morgane ? Le Patron dévisageait son -son quoi d'ailleurs ? N'était-il pas un peu plus, en portant son enfant ? Amant, peut être ?, guettant ses réactions.

Le drogué revint presser sa main de la sienne, ne se séparant pas de son sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Et pas uniquement grâce à la drogue.

\- Ouais, Gros ! Tu trouves pas ça mignon ?

\- Mais… Tu voulais pas quelque chose de plus exotique ?

\- Bah… J'sais pas, les coccinelles roses et les pissenlits ont pas fini de planter des tables tu sais…

Le Hippie se mit à regarder son ventre, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse de l'enfant et comme s'il avait prononcé la phrase la plus cohérente et logique de l'univers. Non finalement, il n'était pas clean, le Patron retira ce qu'il avait pensé quelques temps auparavant.

\- Morgane Mescaline Sommet. Ça se tient.

Changement de direction des regards de glace. Mathieu avait dit ça le plus sérieusement possible, les personnalités le connaissaient assez pour savoir quand il rigolait ou non.

Et ça ça faisait friser la Fille. Littéralement.

\- Vous avez tous perdu la tête. Je plains la pauvre petite à l'avance.

\- Mais c'est joli comme ensemble, arrête de râler toi !

\- T'as tes règles ou quoi, sans déconner ?

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que ça te plaît peut être, le Sans-coeur ?

\- Et bah oui, grognasse !

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fusil.

Le Patron aimait ce prénom.

C'était impensable. Impossible. Et pourtant.

-… Je crois que j'en ai trop pris, les gars.

\- Moi aussi, avoua le Prof, stupéfait. J'aurais jamais cru voir-

\- Sérieux, vous aimez ? Explosa soudain le Geek en se jetant sur le Hippie pour le serrer dans ses bras, en gamin surexcité qu'il était. Oh, c'est génial ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ira très bien !

\- Si c'est une fille.

\- Au pire, si c'est un garçon on trouvera autre chose, ça va, réjouis-toi un peu, Mathieu cloua le bec à son homologue aux cheveux blonds, lassé de ses perpétuelles critiques avant de se re-concentrer sur les futurs parents et de sourire. Il avait toujours du mal à se dire que ces deux énergumènes qui n'avaient rien en commun allaient avoir un enfant. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas ensemble…

Pas à ce qu'il sache du moins. Mais il lui semblait que non.

Mais les choses finiraient peut être par changer, qui sait. Avec le temps. A force que le Patron côtoie le Hippie…

Mais ça seul l'avenir le leur montrerait.

\- Morgane Mescaline. C'est vraiment parfait pour le bébé, Gros.

Le Hippie se mit à rire, alors que le Geek le lâchait et retournait à sa place en sautillant, récupérant au passage sa console de jeu. Le Patron, lui, passa une main sur son crâne, pour cacher son léger malaise, alors qu'un coin de sa bouche se tordait en une ébauche de sourire. C'était un peu bizarre comme nom, mais si le Hippie en était content, alors soit. Il ferait avec. Au pire, il l'appellerait juste Gamine.

Et puis si ça se trouvait, ce serait un garçon…

Il sentit soudain sa main se faire attraper puis poser contre le ventre chaud du Hippie. Autre sourire. Déjà cinq mois. Le temps passait vite, putain !

Et il fallait le reconnaître… C'était une douce sensation, que d'avoir sa main sur cet abdomen qui abritait la vie, son enfant.

Un léger accès de panique le submergea. Etait-il seulement prêt à devenir père ? Ça lui semblait encore improbable, tout ce foutoir. Lui qui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'attache, et encore moins de bouche à nourrir…

Et puis, le Hippie arriverait-il à s'en occuper, du bébé ? Le connaissant, il lui apprendrait à tenir un joint dès le plus jeune âge, mais en soit, il n'en ferait pas quelqu'un de mauvais, connaissant l'écologiste. Lui même ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche… Et encore moins aux phoques !

Enfin, ça n'était pas pour tout de suite, ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

\- Donc, va pour Morgane Mescaline Sommet ?

Mathieu fit oui de la tête, pendant que les autres, hormis la Fille, l'imitaient. Adjugé vendu donc, et à en juger par le grand sourire du Hippie, cela le rendait vraiment heureux. A moins qu'il n'eut pensé au joint qui l'attendait dans son Combi ? Ou aux ornithorynques gays amateurs de rhubarbe qui peuplaient ses songes ?

Non, non, c'était pour le bébé, le criminel en était sûr. Lui, il y tenait déjà énormément, au petit.

Et il fallait reconnaître que c'était beau à voir. Et touchant.

Plus que quatre mois, grand maximum. Ça allait très vite passer. Trop vite.

De lui même, il se tourna vers le Hippie et, alors que tous les autres étaient en train de quitter le salon, il l'attira à lui pour lier ses lèvres aux siennes en un long baiser, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude d'en faire de temps en temps, situation oblige. Pas d'amour, non. Toujours pas de son côté du moins, mais des sentiments en revanche, et ça c'était sûr.

Et son amant lui rendit son baiser avec maladresse avant de se séparer de lui et de se mettre à rire, un peu bêtement, comme il en avait tant l'habitude quand il était gêné. Et le Patron se surprit à vouloir rire, rire de la situation, rire de voir qu'il était presque en couple avec le fumeur de cannabis et qu'ils attendaient un enfant, rire de toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Mais dans le fond, il devait le reconnaître. Il était curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner, la vie après la venue au monde de l'enfant.

 _Une chose est sûre c'est que ça ne pourra pas être quelque chose de plus calme que le vaste bordel que c'est déjà d'habitude, ici !_

Et ça, il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

 **Et voilouuuu ! :D**

 **Nous nous retrouvons donc ici, avec les deux OS que j'avais supprimé en fin d'année, prêtes à avoir la suite des aventures de notre Hippie national ! *flonflon et confettis***

 **Bon... Ca va vous aimez toujours ? é/è**

 **En tout cas si vous avez un OS à me proposer, un petit passage à montrer, n'hésitez pas. :') Je serai ravie de l'écrire.**

 **Allez, guimauve, chocolats et bébés zèbres, je vous aime ! ^^**

 **Lavi' la Biche~**


End file.
